teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Time of Death
"Time of Death" is the eighth episode of Season Four of Teen Wolf. It was written by Angela L. Harvey and directed by Jann Turner. It is the fifty-sixth episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 11, 2014. Synopsis With Noshiko's help, the team come up with a plan hoping to reveal the benefactor's identity. But Kate's arrival threatens to ruin it all. Malia comes face-to-face with Peter in the Hale vault, thus delving into her past. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Guest Staring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Joseph Gatt as The Mute *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Todd Williams as Dr. Geyer *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin Quotes :Liam: Are we really doing this? :Scott: We're doing it. Tonight. :Liam: But isn't it kind of dangerous? :Stiles: It's incredibly dangerous. And borderline idiotic. :Liam: Have you guys done something like this before? :Stiles: Something dangerous? Or something idiotic? :Kira: I think it's a yes to both. :Scott: You don't have to be part of it if you don't want to :Liam: I'm not scared. :Stiles: Then you're borderline idiotic. ---- :Stiles: That's your assassin speak? :Chris: I said he's dead. What more do you want? :Stiles: It was a little dry. You could've said something like, "Target has been neutralized. The crow flies at midnight." That's always cool. ---- :Braeden: This is a Sig Sauer P2269mm. :Derek: I don't like guns. :Braeden: That's because you've never learned to use one. :Derek: Or because I've been shot. Repeatedly. ---- :Liam: So, you've done this before, right? :Noshiko: I've seen it done. :Liam: Is that just as good? :Noshiko: No. :Kira: Mom, you're not inspiring confidence. :Noshiko: Good. This is a terrible idea. ---- :Melissa: I still hate this plan. I mean this is pretty significantly terrifyingly. He looks dead. :Noshiko: Give me your hand. :passes her hand, Noshiko holds it over Scott's chest :Noshiko: Wait for it. :a faint heartbeat :Melissa: Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive? :Noshiko: Enough for an Alpha. ---- :Braeden: When you're a human facing off against the supernatural, you need to bend the rules a little bit. I'm gonna teach you how to bend. ---- :Kira: I just wish it had all worked. It was a good plan. :Scott: Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. And actually, I think maybe it did work. Not that I know exactly who The Benefactor is but we might know a lot more about him now. :Kira: But no one came. And no one got visual confirmation, right? :Scott: That's why it might have worked. Think about it. Who has the power to know when someone's dead, but doesn't need to see the body to know it happened? :Kira: A Banshee. ---- :Lydia: Why did she want her ashes in here? :Natalie: Well, actually, she didn't. She left instructions to have them spread across the lake. :Lydia: How come you haven't done it? :Natalie: Because she wanted you to do it. When you turned eighteen. Don't ask me why. But since there's only a few weeks till that, I suppose now is as good a time as any. :Lydia: the urn Mom, these aren't Grandma's ashes. :Natalie: What do you mean? Of course they are. :Lydia: No. It's Mountain Ash. :dawns :Lydia: The whole building. It's all made of Mountain Ash. ---- :Natalie: This was the last thing your grandmother wrote down before she died. Don't even know why I kept it because it's basically nonsense. :Lydia: Are you absolutely sure Grandma's dead? :Natalie: Yes. I mean, she has to be. :Lydia: This isn't nonsense, Mom. It's code. ---- :Peter: Wanna talk about it? See a family counselor? :Malia: There's nothing in there. :Peter: It cost me a lot to get to that file. :Malia: You got ripped off. ---- :Stiles: Hey. Where have you been? :Malia: Talking to Peter. :Stiles: Okay. You think that's a good idea? :Malia: If he can help me find my mother, I don't think I care. :Stiles: You might be related to him, but you're not like him. :Malia: Maybe I am. That night I caused the car crash... :Stiles: You mean when you were out-of-control on the full moon. :Malia: There's a part I didn't tell you about. Right before we got in the car, my mother... My adoptive mother, I guess... We got into a huge fight. I don't even remember what it was about, but... I remember what I said. I said, "I wish you were all dead." :Stiles: Killing doesn't run in a family. :Malia: Maybe it does in mine. ---- :Dr. Geyer: I'm calling it. Time of death 2102 hours. Would someone please page Melissa McCall? Soundtrack *Heart to Know - I Break Horses *Gold - Chet Faker *Sweet Lover - Justin Nozuka *Who Will Love Me - Jerome Holloway Category:Season Four Episodes